Replacing the Great Zidane
by Famine
Summary: Takes place after Zidane leaves Tantalus. Who do the boys at Tantalus find to replace the "great" Zidane?


Tantalus. The performing group of theives. They're a team, all for one and one for all...well, until Garnet came into the picture. "You're leaving?" Blank asked, shocked. "But, Zidane...we're a team! You can't just give up to follow some girl." "Listen, I'll rejoin up with you guys later. I need to get the princess and the others back to safety." Zidane headed for the door. "Zidane. Don't break her heart." Blank winked. Zidane smiled and left, probably forever. Blank knew. "Ah, who needs him anyway? We gots each other, bro." Marcus said, trying to hide his feelings. "Who's gonna replace the great Zidane?" Cinna asked. "I said we don't need him. We're enough." Marcus said. Baku burst through the door, looking absolutely possessed. "ROAAAAAR!" He screamed, attacking the guys. He charged at Cinna, but he squirmed and ran for the door, shouting for his "mommy". Baku turned to Blank but he jumped behind the table and used it for defense. Then, Baku looked at Marcus. Marcus kicked him in the shin. "Stop being a retard, boss." Baku grasped for his leg.  
"I was testin' ya. Ya know, since Zidane's gone skirtchasin'. I don't think we're good enough without him. We need to find a big strong man to fill his place." "Auditions for Tantalus? What's that?" Random people kept saying, seeing the signs posted all over Gaia's towns. "This is it, peeps. This is the day that we find that lucky someone who gets to be in our gang!" Blank said excitedly. "I can't wait to see if that Hippaul shows up. He looks like he can do some damage!" Cinna bursted out. The other two looked at him. "Dude...Hippaul doing damage?" Marcus said. "HERE COMES SOMEONE!" They all stood proudly behind their stand. "Do you have free hotdogs?" The man asked. "I'll show you free hot dogs!" Marcus was about to charge, but got stopped by Blank and Cinna. The day was long and boring. Nobody came, not one. "Where could everyone be?"  
Part-Time Worker Mary was looking around town. The apples were the most ripe this time of season. "Audition for Tantalus...what's that?" She picked up the sign. "It's hopeless. Nobody even knows what Tantalus is..." "Excuse me, is this where I sign up for Tantalus?" Mary asked, looking at the stand. "Why yes! You're in!" Marcus exclaimed. Blank stared at him. "Marcus...can I have a word with you?" He brought him to the back. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Blank asked. "Bro, we just got someone! If we wait any longer, we'll die!" "BUT SHE'S ONLY 10 YEARS OLD!" "Erm...I'm 20, thank you." Mary said. Blank slammed the door. "We can't have her join." Ruby immediatly barged in. "Excuse me?! Are ya'll not allowing that gal in because she's FEMALE? Why, that's the most sexist thing Uh've ever heard! She's joinang whether you like it or not!"  
"Whassup homies!" Mary said, flopping in between Blank and Marcus. "So, now that we're partners in crime, and stuff, shouldn't we get costumes?" "No..." Blank said. "Ah hah! Blank has a costume, all right! He wears his 'Superman Pajamas' everynight!" Marcus chuckled. Blank elbowed Marcus in the gut. "He's lieing." "NUH UH!" Marcus jumped up and ran to Blank's room, grabbing the costume and prancing around the room with it. "Hahahaha!" Mary laughed. Blank sunk back into his chair. "Ooooh! What does THIS button do!" She pressed the button, making the chair slam into Blank. "My spine! MY SPINE!" He screamed. "Oh, sorry! I just wondered what this button did." She pressed it the opposite way, making it flash back, forcing his back to sprain more.  
"So...how do I use these daggers? HWA CHA BOOM SHAKALAKA!" Mary was posing in front of Blank and Marcus. Blank's jaw dropped. "Bro, don't be a baby. She's not as bad as she lo--OH MY GOD!" "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was wondering if I could, like, throw and spin the dagger!" Marcus was screaming in pain. He pulled the dagger out of his leg and limped to the bathroom to stop the blood. "You should put a band-aid on that." Mary flopped down next to Blank. "So what's new, red?" "...Nothing..." He jumped up out of the chair and walked slowly to his room. "Sheesh. What's up with everyone?" She looked at Cinna, who was eating Bundt Cake. "Male PMS." He shrugged.  
"She's gotta go!" Marcus screamed, pointing to the cast on his leg. "I agree." Blank said "I like her." Cinna protested. "She's got...flavor, ya know?" Mary suddenly barged into the room. "Cinna! I made you a bundt cake, just like they have at South Gate, you know?" She held it out. "Looks yummy!" Cinna smiled. "Go ahead, try it!" He picked up a fork and dug in. "Oh, this is GOOD!" He sighed out, taking more bites. "This is the best Bundt Cake I've ever had!" "Thanks!" Mary giggled. "What'd you put in it to make it so good?" "Well, I took a South Gate Bundt Cake, then added some Fly Wings, and Malboro Eyeballs, and...oh yeah, Bandersnatch Droppings." Cinna's eye's widened. "Bandersnatch d-d-droppings?" "That's what I said." "AHHHHH!" He screamed, running to the bathroom to throw up. "Well that's rude! Marcus, you never told me Cinna was bullemic!"  
Mary walked outside. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she held it up to the sky. "Hmm...it's about to rain..." "Are you sure?" Baku asked. "Hey, I took girlscouts when I was 8, buddy!" Baku looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I've been getting complaints by the rest of the members of Tantalus. Are you not getting along with them?" "Of course I am! We're best of friends!" She giggled. "Really?" He asked, staring her in the eyes. "No...not really. They act all strange when I'm around them. I think it's my weight. But, Cinna's chubby and he's liked!" She sighed. "It's just that I never had a friend before and I thought this 'club' would be a good way to meet different people. Am I suppose to act warrior woman-ish?" "Just be yourself. They'll come around one day." She nodded.  
Part-Time Worker Mary walked into the Tantalus H.Q. Building. She saw they were huddled into the corner. "M-Mary...don't take this personally, but--" "--We don't like you or the way that you're so ditzy." Blank blurted out. Cinna nodded. Marcus looked at Blank. "That's harsh." "Oh...so you all came to an agreement?" Mary looked at them. They all nodded. "Oh...okay..." She ran out the door. It was pouring. "Sheesh! She left right in the rain!" Cinna said. "You guys are so...mean!" Marcus said. He walked over to the door, seeing Mary laying on the ground, rain pounding on her. "Mary?!" He shouted. "S-Something hit me." Mary stood. She looked at Marcus. "Mary! Behind you!" A Goblin appeared, grabbing her from behind. "Hahahaha! The boss is gunna have a treat with this!" He vanished, taking Mary with him. "Dude..."  
Marcus grabbed his things. "I'm going after her." "It's pouring out!" Blank said. Cinna smacked him. "Don't be a bastard." Cinna walked out with Marcus. "Pshh...." He grabbed his stuff and ran out with them. Meanwhile, the Goblin appeared in Goblin Cave. He shoved Mary down. "Here's a human for you, my leader." He bowed. "Very good. The rest of Tantalus should be arriving...THEN I will extract my revenge! Hahahaha!" "How do you know where it took Mary?" Cinna asked. "It was a Goblin...it must've gone to Goblin Cave." Marcus said, slapping his sword onto his hand. They finally arrived. "Alright, let's save Mary and get the heck out of there." "You're not saving anybody!" The Goblin appeared with two other goblins. "Let's take them out!" Marcus shouted, swinging his sword at the main Goblin's head. Blank and Cinna took out the other two. "Let's go!".  
"They're here." the "boss"'s voice said. "Damn right, we're here!" Marcus said. "Give us back Mary...or DIE!" The chair turned around, revealing the true "boss". "A-A-A FLAN?!" They gasped. Flan laughed. "Surprised? Don't be! Flan everywhere are underappretiated just because a few 'weak' ones got through. I will bring back the Flan generation! Hahahaha!" He laughed, only to get a dagger in his blob-like skin. He vanished. "Mary, are you okay?" "Yeah..." "Let's get out of here!"  
Mary walked out of her room, afraid of what they were going to say. "Mary...we need to talk." He brought her to the table with Cinna and Blank. "We don't want you in Tantalus." He said. Mary was about to get up and grab her things and go, but Marcus' hand stopped her. "But we do want to be your friend. Just try not to be so clumsy all the time." They giggled. "I-I don't mean to...hehe...I just act strange when I'm nervous..." She giggled. "It's okay." Marcus smiled at her. The next few days, they talked and got to know each other. Mary had their phone number so they could chit-chat on the phone while she's at work at Item Shop Vega. Everything worked out for the best.  



End file.
